The Extra Ticket
by alyssialui
Summary: Fred and George compete to be Harry's guest to see The Marauders in concert. mentions of Harmony.


_A/N: Fred and George compete to be Harry's guest to see The Marauders in concert. mentions of Harmony. I do not own Harry Potter._

_Submission for:_

_**Game of Life: **sign, bull's eye_

_**Game of Life:** Lawsuit - __Fred and George competing for Harry's attention._

_**Broaden Your Horizons Challenge (Platonic Pairings): Twins - **Write about twins._

* * *

It was a normal morning at the Burrow as all the teenagers sat at the table having breakfast. There was lively chatter all around and the odd scream as Fred dropped something in Ron's cereal when the post finally arrived.

An unfamiliar barn owl swooped in a deposited an envelope into Harry's lap before flying back out the window. Harry opened his mail, his eyes widened as two green tickets fell out of the envelope.

"What are those, Harry?" Hermione asked on his left.

"It seems I've won a couple of tickets to see the Marauders in concert," Harry said as his eyes scanned the contents of the attached letter.

"When did you enter a contest?" Ron asked as he snatched the letter from a blushing Harry.

Ginny swatted her brother and handed Harry back his letter. "Harry doesn't have to tell you everything, Ron." Then she turned to the dark-haired boy, "Congratulations, Harry! Those tickets are hard to come by and cost a few good Galleons."

"When's the concert, Harry?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Tonight," he said. "Hermione, I was wondering-"

Harry was cut short as the twins sidled up on either side. "So, Harry, darling," Fred said, "I've been a fan of the Marauders for years. I'd love to go see them in person."

"Harry, I know all of their songs. We could listen to them together as we get ready to go to the concert," George said, pulling Harry slightly away from his twin.

Fred frowned and tugged Harry back towards him. "Harry, we can make matching T-shirts for the players to sign and..."

"Matching t-shirts?" George asked. He chuckled and said, "Harry, we can dye our hair red and gold and then..."

"Why would you want to change Harry's hair colour?" Fred asked. "It's gorgeous and just like the lead singers'" He leaned in close to the boy's ear. "See, Harry, he's not a true fan like me. He wants to change you and..."

George jumped up and shoved Fred. "Back off, Fred. I didn't mean it like that and Harry can choose to not go with you."

"And he can choose to not go with you," Fred said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The twins glared at each other a moment before turning to the chair between them. "Harry?" they asked in unison.

To their surprise, the dining table was now deserted as all the younger teens had escaped during the twins' fight.

Fred shoved George's shoulder. "See what you did? You scared him away with your bickering."

"Me? You're the one who got too pushy," George said. He made towards the exit shouting, "I'm sorry, Harry. He just doesn't know when to stop unlike..."

"Hold on a second," Fred said, pulling his twin back by the shoulder. "We both can agree that Harry should go with who he wants to go with, right?"

George raised an eyebrow. "Right...?"

"So, we'll let him decide all on his own," Fred said with a smile.

"No interfering with his decision?" George asked.

Fred gasped. "I would never do that. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Freddie," George said, clapping a hand on Fred's shoulder. "I've also known you my whole life."

Fred pushed his brother's hand of him. "True. Fine. Anything goes?"

George shook his brother's hand. "Anything goes."

* * *

Harry was walking behind Ron, Ginny and Hermione as they headed out to the clearing behind the house. He and the redheads each had a broom in hand while Hermione clutched her current reading book at her side. They were all chattering when Fred ran up behind Harry.

"Isn't this a wonderful day to fly?" Fred asked, throwing his arm around Harry's shoulders. "We could bring our brooms to the concert and get a better view."

Harry ducked from under Fred's arms. "That's a great idea, but I was already-"

"That's a terrible idea, Harry," George said, "They don't even allow brooms into the arena." Then he drew something out his pockets, "But we can use these omnioculars."

"Wicked," Harry said, taking the device and holding it up to eyes.

George gave a triumphant grin above the young man's head to his twin. Fred walked around and grabbed George's arm. "I challenge you to a race," he said.

"You're on!" George cried as the pair ran off to get their brooms.

Once obtained, they took to the skies. "First one around the orchard and back is the winner," Fred said.

"Alright. On your marks, get set,-"

"Go!" Fred cried, rocketting off away from his twin.

They flew through the air, ramming into each others' side as they made their way around the apple and orange trees at the back of the Burrow.

George picked an apple from a tree and threw it, pumping his fist as his twin let out a painful cry. "Bull's eye!"

"I'll get you a jersey from the gift shop," George shouted back as he began to pass out Fred.

Fred tugged on his brother's broom, causing him to waver and for him to take back the lead. "I'll pick it up myself, thank you very much."

They were just about to make it back to the younger kids, Fred in the lead, when George put on a burst of extra speed. The sudden jolt caused him to collide with Fred which sent the two of them spiralling to the ground to land at their siblings' feet.

Fred immediately jumped to his feet. "I win!" he cried. "Oh Harry," he began but George tackled him to the ground.

"No you didn't, I did," George said, shoving Fred's face into the grass.

"Would you guys stop it," Ginny said, kicking the two of them in their sides. "Harry already left."

"What?!" they asked from their positions on the ground.

"He entered that contest a couple weeks ago so he could ask Hermione out," Ginny said.

"Oh!" the twins said. Fred then helped his brother up, "Sorry about all that, Georgie. We never stood a chance really."

"I know, even though I would have been chosen," George said with a smile.

Fred pushed him, "No you wouldn't. I would!"

"I would!"

As the twins bickered, Ron leaned into Ginny's ear. "Do you think Fred realizes Harry took his omnioculars as well?"


End file.
